


A Majin Soul

by ImmortalReader777



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalReader777/pseuds/ImmortalReader777
Summary: As aether loses the one closest to him, and desolves into everlasting darkness, a black and red blade answers.
Relationships: Kong | Aether (Genshin Impact) & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Void

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time iv ever written something like this, so, please go easy on me.
> 
> I like Fate and genshin impact...... so I thought, why not?

Darkness was all aether could see for miles and miles on end.

He truly could not tell how long he had been falling in this endless abyss. days, months, years? By this point, he believed it most likely, did not matter.

To him, just moments ago he and his star-bound sibling had been confronted by some kind of self-proclaimed god.  
A god, who bested both him and lumine in combat, and proceeded to separate them by utilizing some kind of cubed-shaped spacial magic he'd never seen before despite the amount of worlds he had seen throughout his travels.

He won't ever be able to forget lumine's despaired filled cries of anguish to him, as his vision was slowly replaced with a haze of abyssal black.

And so, now he was here, stuck, slowly falling face up in this black canvas of a space.

Or at least he thought.

Suddenly, his vision caught a flash of light, that proceeded to expand and grow until it replaced the black abyss with replesant light.

Almost immediately aether could finally feel gravity kicking-in, in an almost forceful fashion, causing him to flip himself upright through the usage of his ingrained acrobatic skills.

'Well... at least I'm not dead yet.' Aether thought gratifyingly, he honestly thought he was going to be falling forever at the rate he was going.

'But, what exactly is this place?'

Aether proceeded to look at his surroundings, only to be greeted with nothing but a white void that stretched out endlessly.

That is until he felt a strange pulling sensation, one that was felt through his very being, as if someone, or, something was calling out to him.

Aether grabbed his head in slight pain, as the pulling caused him to stare to the right-side of the void.

"Argh! W-ho, whose there!!!" Aether shouted into the void.

Unfortunately, the only answer he received was a repeated pulling and buzzing sensation, telling him to go in that direction.

Left with pretty much no other choice in the matter, aether started his long treak, into the vast emptiness.


	2. An Ominous Sword

Now, let it be known that when aether started this seemingly, never ending walk, he expected the pulling sensation to lead him to some kind of monster, or maby a giant universe ending tear in space-time.

Certainly not a Sword!

A giant, long and slim katana laid stabed in the middle of the white void. The sword itself was mostly black with a gold laced handle, topped off with a blood red line that ran straight from the hilt, to the very end of the blade.

This is where the strange pulling came from?

He supposed it definitely fit the top spot in his list of 'sketchy things he most definitely should not touch' but he digressed.

The sword radiated a strange energy that he could not recognize, almost as if it was absorbing the light around it.

However, as he was observing the strange blade, the sword realeased a dull humming sound, along with the resurgence of the buzzing sensation that occured earlier, reappearing in his head once again.

Aether stumbled a bit, as his body seemed to move on it's own, the humming from the blade getting louder and louder as he got closer, until he could practically feel the violent energy writhing off of it, curling around his skin, and when he finally wrapped his soft hands against the handle,

He blacked out.

_______________________________

Death was all aether could see.

He was trapped in repeated visions of warfare across different time periods, he saw himself kill soldiers, innocents, monsters, beasts he couldn't recognize.

He saw himself wield that same large katana through multiple waves of enemies, utilizing skills and techniques that he didn't even know he was capable of.

It didn't matter who or what he killed, so long as the mission was done.

What was the mission? He didn't know, all that mattered was that the target, along with all that associated with it, were to be ELIMINATED.

All that mattered was that the target was Eliminated 

ELIMINATED 

ELIMINATED

ELIMINAT----

__________________

"Ahhhh!"Aether gasped and opened his eyes, frantically looking around, expecting to be greeted with the familiar white landscape he'd grown accustomed to.

Instead, he found himself gazing at a brilliant blue sky and sandy beaches.

"Wher- where am I?" Aether said to himself confused.

Taking a quick look around, he noticed he was laying down on top of the sand that surrounded him.

"Great.." unfortunately, this also ment he probably now had sand all over his hair.

Quickly standing up with the intended effort to clean himself, he noticed that he felt slightly,......taller?

As a matter of fact, his hair felt longer as well.

Running up to the waterfront, he quickly checked his reflection in order to see what caused this dilemma.

Only to be completely stunned.

His once golden hair had changed to a platinum blond, its length now almost reaching his hips. His confusion about his height was also confirmed, with him now being a cupple centimeters taller than he used to.

But the most startling change, was his eyes.

His left one retained its familiar gold color, but his right, was now an cold steel silver.

"What, what the hell happened to me!"


	3. Bearings and Combat

On the sandy beaches of Star Snatch cliff laid a peculiar sight.

An androgynous boy sat cross-legged on top of a sandy boulder. His hair was a beautiful platinum blond tied in a ponytail, and he possessed a very peculiar set of heterochromatic, golden and silver eyes.

This was aether, and he was currently having a bit of trouble analyzing his current situation.

After having calmed down about his sudden appearance change, he was able to notice that it wasn't just his body that changed, but his clothes as well.

He now donned a red and black shirt with gold inner linings, odd black and gold outlined armered boots, and slim black laced gloves that reached his elbow.

All topped off with a crimson scarf.

But the biggest question was, where did all these changes come from?

The only thing aether could really think of, was the sword.

Thinking of said weapon, aether turned his head to the right, observing the primary object of his thoughts now sitting inside of an equally intricate sheath, leaning against the very boulder he sat upon.

After having seen his new appearance on the waters clear surface, aether had noticed that the blabe had followed him through his 'trans-dementional escapade'

"or maybe it was what caused it in the first place" Aether mused.

Was that really the case? And if so, If it weren't for the weapons interference, would he still be trapped in that endless void?  
Cursed to eternally fall into the abyss as he slowly but surely lost his mind and sanity?

It really wasn't something pleasant to think about.

"even so, this is definitely not where I last saw lumine..." he grumbled.

He appeared to be under the edge of some kind of cliff, facing a vast clear ocean, along with a beach that appeared to lead into some kind of path up ahead.

"Well, no where else to turn to I suppose"

Aether proceeded to get up from his, 'semi-comfortable' sitting spot, grab the long sheathed odachi leaning against it, and began his new journey, to find his lost sister.

"Omph!"

Or at least that was supposed to happen, if he had not tripped and fell due to his new armoured boots.

"OH, Come On!!"

_____________________

After having to clean himself off once again, plus a few more stumbles here and there, Aether was able to finally reach the stable grass plane that was his destination.

"I really need to get used to these new clothes" he said to himself.

After all, he and lumine, didn't exactly bring spare clothing when traversing through worlds. As such, these new clothes were essentially now the only articles of clothing he owned.

Much to his ire.

However, As he made his way up the make-shift hill, he noticed a strange icy looking blob with eyes.

"Hmm?" Aether narrowed his mismatched eyes on the creature.  
Was it hostile?

The blob had now appeared to have noticed aethers approach, and proceeded to lunge at him with, suprising accuracy.

However as aether unsheathed the Ominous sword, he noticed something.

The blob was, incredibly slow.

Maby it was just weak?

Nonetheless, with little to almost no movement, aether side-stepped the small creature, dodging its attack with ease, and then, with grace and finesse that he didn't even know he possessed, spun on his heel, and proceeded to swing his beahemoth of a blade,

SHING!

slicing the creature clean in half.

with an ear piercing screech, the blue blob dissolved into black particles, and disappeared from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters and abrupt end! I'm still getting used to this.
> 
> P.S.  
> The clothes that aether is currently wearing are the same ones that Majin okita wares before her first ascension, just slightly modified for aether.
> 
> Link for image   
> https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/typemoon/images/e/e1/AlterEgoOkitaSoujiAlterStage1.png/revision/latest?cb=20201218093653


End file.
